


Hot night

by SatanicViolator



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Kudos: 2





	Hot night

The bed in the small hut, hidden safely in the woods that surrounded Hinamizawa, creaked. There weren't any windows there, so the none outside could see the light inside this place. But because of that, inside of hut was very hot, especially at the warm, summer days like this. Still, the best thing in this place was its distance from the village.

Akane Sonozaki moaned lewdly as the old, fat cop fucked her with a long thrusts. Yes, there was hot inside, she was all covered with sweat, but pleasure that filled her body, was making her even hotter. Her sexy body shone in the dim light of the single lamp. Ooichi's cock rammed her pussy, going all inside her making her going crazy with delight. She cared not that she was betraying her husband. All she wanted was to feel this familiar, amazing pleasure that none else could give her. 

"Ohhhh yessss!!! Yesssss!!" she cried, embracing Ooichi's body with her long legs. The fat man doesn't need to be told twice. Increasing the pace, he begun to fuck her harder, to the point where they both finally climaxed. Completely spent, they fell on the bed, laying next to each other. 

Ooichi rose and look on the floor, where two Sonozaki sisters sat. He noticed Shion's hand pushed between her legs and Mion's blouse already unbuttoned. They both blushed, sweat shone on her faces. He waved at them with his palm. Both sisters jumped instantly.

"All right, who's going to be the next?" he asked, pointing at his already semi hard cock.


End file.
